youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Justcheap
Justcheap ''(auch bekannt als Justsh33p, bürgerlich Benjamin Vogl; *17. Januar 1990 in Rosenheim am Inn), ist ein ehemaliger Let's Player und Streamer. Nach seinem erfolgreichen, qualifizierten Hauptschulabschluss, entschied sich Vogl zu einer Lehre als Anlagenmechaniker für Sanitär-, Heizungs- und Klimatechnik (Gas-Wasser-Fritze). Nach dieser ist er zu ''UPS gewechselt und arbeitete dort in Vollzeit als Paketzusteller. Gegen Ende 2017/ Anfang 2018 wechselte - der unter dem Pseudonym agierende - Justcheap, in eine Fabrik, die Fräsen herstellt und ist dort für die Warenkontrolle zuständig. Von Oktober 2017 bis zum 02.03.2018 war er nach einer grossen Hate-Welle, die unten noch erläutert wird, inaktiv. In seinem Twitch-Livestream am o.g. Datum erläuterte er die Gründe seiner Inaktivität. Größtenteils sind diese auf das Verhaltensmuster vom Großteil der Zuschauer zurückzuführen. Persönliche Gründe schließte er ebenfalls nicht aus. Vogl ist zur Zeit noch am überlegen, ob er weiter Streamer sein will, oder ob er sich und seine Persönlichkeit komplett aus dem Internet zurückzieht. Wir hoffen natürlich dass dies nie der Fall sein wird, da Justcheap die Legende schlechthin ist! Nach aktuellem Stand hat er sich dazu entschieden wieder regelmäßiger zu streamen. Anfänge Justcheaps erster YouTube-Kanal wurde am 20.05.2008 erstellt. Das erste noch verfügbare Video wurde am 22.08.2010 hochgeladen. Jedoch wurden die ersten Videos schon 2009 hochgeladen, welche aber 2010 gelöscht wurden. Sein erstes Let's Play sollte eigentlich Batman Arkham City werden, überraschenderweise entschied er sich zu einem GTA 3 Walktrough, in welchem er sich anfangs nur in der Einleitung und am Schluss des Videos zu Wort meldete. Im weiteren Verlauf des Walktroughs führte er dieses als Let's Play weiter. Es folgten Uploads von weiteren Spielen, wie zum Beispiel: GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, Call of Duty 6: Modern Warfare 2, Battlefield Bad Company 2 und Mafia II. Am 27.09.2010 lud Justcheap auf seinem Zweitkanal "justsh33p" (heute "justcheaplp") ein Video hoch, in welchem er zeigte, dass sein Erstkanal gehackt wurde und er versucht seinen Account wieder zu erlangen. Dies ist aber bis heute nicht geschehen. Das letzte Video auf seinem ersten Kanal ist ein Let's Battle mit Hallowed1986 in Blobby Volley und wurde am 26.09.2010 hochgeladen. Der gehackte Kanal justcheap hat heute 9.187 Abonnenten, 5.813.187 Gesamtaufrufe (Stand 25.08.2017) und 200 Videos online. Weiterer Werdegang Nach einer einjährigen Pause begann Vogl am 03.09.2011 mit Reuploads von seinen - bis dahin nur auf seinem alten Kanal verfügbaren - Let's Plays. Sein erstes Let's Play auf diesem Kanal war von Dawn of War II. Kleiner Funfact: Von der Spielehülle machte Justcheap ein Unboxing mit seiner Webcam und lud es auf YouTube hoch. Auf dem Kanal Justsh33p wurden bisher 43 verschiedene Let's Plays mit jeweils einer eigenen Playlist und einer weiteren Playlist mit Videos von Justcheaps Zuschauern hochgeladen. 2013 folgte eine weitere einjährige Pause welche am 15.03.2014 wieder endete. Justcheap machte seit 2010 schon vereinzelt Streams jedoch begann er erst Mitte 2015 regelmäßig Streams auf www.twitch.tv/justcheaplp zu machen. Daraufhin entschloss sich "Just" dazu, seine Youtube-Karriere zu beenden und streamt seitdem mehr oder minder regelmäßig auf Twitch. Gelegentlich streamte er auch auf YouNow und war dort oft auf der Suche nach anderen Streamern, welche ihn als Gast annahmen. Auf seinem Kanal lud er nur noch Streamankündigungen oder sog.:"past-broadcasts" hoch. Ende 2015 benannte er seinen Kanal von justsh33p auf justcheaplp um. Ben bekam in kurzer Zeit viele Viewer auf Twitch, bis er 2017 auf die Idee kam, Partner zu werden. Er bewarb sich mit einer hohen Ungewissheit, dennoch bekam er die Zusage am 13.02.2017, kurz nach einem GTA-Stream. Damit war nach einer knapp achtjährigen "Let's Play Karriere" endlich der Durchbruch geschafft. An dieser Stelle gratuliert die gesamte Redaktion Vogl zu diesem Erfolg! Im Oktober 2017 kam eine weitere unangekündigte Pause, Justcheap versprach seiner Community, dass er drei Wochen lang regelmäßig streamen würde. Als die angekündigten Streams jedoch nicht kamen und auch sehr viele Leute ihn dafür abonniert haben (ein Abo auf Twitch kostet 4,99 €), kam es zu einer grossen Hate-Welle unter seinem letztem Ankündigungsvideo. Dennis8340 wurde vom Justcheaplp Discord grundlos durch den tyrannischen mod IchPutzeHierNur gebannt. Die Antwort von Dennis8340 darauf war das er all seine Best of videos auf privat gestellt hat und ein video hochgeladen hat indem er forderte das der tyrannische mod IchPutzeHierNur entmodded und gebanned wird. Seit dem 26. September 2017 war der YouTube-Kanal von Justcheaplp, sowie sein Twitch-Kanal dann bis Anfang März inaktiv. Im März 2018 kam er wieder zurück zu einem Stream wo er die Lage und den Grund von seinem Fernbleiben erklärt hat. Seine minderjährigen Mods haben ihn abgefuckt weil sie "dennis8340" nicht mochten. Unter anderem deswegen ist ihm die Lust am streamen in diesem Zeitraum abhanden gekommen und ist wortlos gegangen. Seine Konsequenz daraus war, dass er beiden Mods ihren Posten entzog und der tyrannische Mod "IchPutzeHierNur" gebannt wurde. Im August lädt er ein video auf Youtube hoch indem erklärt wird das er in eine neue Wohnung umgezogen ist. Auch hat er einen Unfall gehabt , und fährt jetzt einen Leihwagen.Zudem kündigt er an das am 1 September ein 12 Stunden stream kommen wird und das er im September wieder regelmäßig streamen wird. Nun ist der 1 September schon ein paar tage vorbei und der Stream ist ausgefallen ohne ein Wort von Justcheaps Seite. Am 5 September erschien nun das heiß ersehnte Ankündigungsvideo für einen Stream. Das Video wurde um 15 Uhr hochgeladen und besagte ca 16Uhr Streamstart, doch um 16 Uhr wurde der Streamstart auf 20 Uhr verlegt. Leute die sich schon auf Twitch eingefunden hatten wurden leider wieder entäuscht ,welche sich auf den 16 Uhr Stream gefreut hatten. Nun warteten sie auf den Streamstart der für 20 Uhr verlegt wurde. Es wurde 20 Uhr und der Stream startete immer noch nicht. Leute warteten bis zu 3 Stunden ob er doch noch streamen würde doch sie wurden entäutscht. Viele Leute die verzweifelt gewartet haben auf den Stream waren natürlich wütend und machten ihre Wut spürbar in den Kommentar Sektion des Ankündigungsvideo. Am 6 September wurden die Videos Unfall/Unterkunft und das Ankündigungsvideo gelöscht, ohne eine Erklärung wieso es keinen Stream gab. Es blieben nur viele ratlose,traurige,enttäuschte und wütende Leute übrig. 7 September Justcheap streamed um ca11 Uhr für 40min Rocket League in diesem stream sagt er,das er am abend streamen will und alles erklären möchte was in der zwischenzeit passiert ist. Es gab wieder kein Ankündigungsvideo und auch keinen stream am Abend aber wieder sehr viele Leute die verzweifelt gewartet haben auf einen Stream. Das Resultat daraus ist wieder das sehr viele Viewer wütend,enttäuscht und oder traurig auf ihn geworden sind,auch haben sie ihrer Wut im chat freien Lauf gelassen haben. Update vom 10 September My bad leude, nen Mix aus entschuldigung und erklärung gibts am 13. Update vom 13 September in einem 1:46 min video erklärt just wieso am 13ten wieder kein stream kommt weil er ein neues Auto kaufen muss. Außerdem hat er ab Montag 2 wochen Urlaub wo er voll durchstreamen will. Es bleibt spannend wie sich die Viewer weiter verhalten werden und was ihre Reaktionen sein werden. Zurzeit streamt Justcheap nicht, unter anderem auch keine 12 Stunden Streams auf Twitch. Sein erfolgreichstes Let's Play Projekt bis heute ist: Let's Play GTA San Andreas Rages Justcheap ist für seine Ausraster, auch "Rages" genannt, bekannt. Häufig verwendet er bei seinen Rages Vulgär- und Fäkalsprache, in manchen fällen wird auch Hardware, meistens die Tastatur, beschädigt. Die Rages kann man in 5 Stufen einteilen: * Stufe 1: Justcheap äußert sich negativ über das Geschehen; meistens fallen Sätze wie "Will der mich verkohlen?" oder "Objekt ist real!". Sowohl Neologismen als auch Versprecher bilden dabei keine Seltenheit. * Stufe 2: Justcheap verwendet Vulgär- sowie Fäkalsprache um seinen Unmut kundzutun; meistens fallen Sätze wie: "Verdammte F***sch***e" oder "are you f**king kidding me . * Stufe 3: Justcheap beschädigt sein Peripheriegerät, meistens die Tastatur, durch kräftiges Einschlagen. In den meisten Fällen fliegen die Tasten aus der Tastatur, Justcheap muss sie dann live einsetzen, dieser Moment wird von den Zuschauern als auch von Justcheap selber "Legostream" genannt; Just benutzt diesen Moment, um sich zu sammeln und abzureagieren, deshalb könnte man es auch als "Entspannungsübung" bezeichnen. * Stufe 4: Im Laufe des 24 Stunden Stream vom vierten auf dem fünften Februar 2017 wurde eine vierte, bisher noch unbekannte, Ragestufe sichtbar. Diese Ragestufe wird auch "Lautloser-Rage" ''genannt. Bei dieser Ragestufe steckt ''Justcheap seine Energie, die er sonst für die Kommunikation verwendet, in sein Gameplay (bzw. in die dafür zuständigen Organe; zum Beispiel: Gehirn, Augen, Arme, etc.). Die erzeugte Stille lässt sich als unangenehm und anspannend, letzteres kann durch die Anspannung des Streamers erklärt werden, beschreiben. Dies wird vom Streamer und von der Community als ,,Let´s Play Modus´´ benannt. * Stufe 5: In sehr seltenen Fällen kam es dazu, dass Ben mit seinen Tastaturschlägen übertrieben hat. Die Folge durch diese zu starke Zerstörung seiner Tastatur folgte zum sofortigen Streamabbruch, da eine Kombination aus der ALT- und F4-Taste oder bei seiner alten Tastatur, die Snooze-Taste, betätigt wurde. Sonstiges Das im 24h Stream zur feier der Twitch-Partnerschaft eingesetzte "Kleiner als Drei" wurde beim TWD Stream vom 26.06 um 0:00 zu "Kleiner als Vier" umbenannt. Im Frühling 2010 wurde Justcheap unfreiwillig durch einen, ohne seine Einwilligung von RTL benutzten Ausschnitt seines Modern Warfare 2 Let's Plays in der Sendung ''RTL Explosiv ''bekannt. In diesem Ausschnitt sprach er zu einem besonders langsam laufenden NPC und sagte, dass dieser schneller laufen soll oder sonst abgeschossen wird. RTL machte daraus eine Story, in welcher ein computersüchtiger Magnus in der Anstalt sitzt. weil dieser mit den NPCs in einem Spiel redet. Daraufhin machte Justcheap am 24.09.2010 eine Parodie auf die Sendung RTL Explosiv mit dem Namen "LTR Depressiv". Justcheap ist dafür bekannt, oft unangekündigte Pausen auf YouTube zu machen und auf Twitch bei versprochener Sendezeit nicht zu erscheinen. Die Reaktionen der durchschnittlich 200 Zuschauern sind heftig und Aussagen wie "lülülülü" sind dabei keine Seltenheit. Ein sehr begehrtes Getränk von Just und seiner Community ist das Augustiner Helles Bier, welches in vielen Streams ausschließlich zum Einsatz kommt. Da bei ihm der Spruch "Kein Bier vor Vier" eine hohe Priorität hat, trinkt er bis um 16:00 Uhr ausschließlich Pepsi, Kaffee oder Energy-Drinks in seinen Streams. Außerdem ist Justcheap Raucher. Seit eh und je setzt er auf die Qualität von den roten L&M Zigaretten. Es wurde ein Song über Justcheap vom Musiker DragonFly gemacht (Titel: "Push Justcheap"). Ebenfalls machte Ben mit GermanLetsPlay zusammen den Song "Apologize", welcher eine Parodie auf den gleichnamigen Song von Timbaland ist. Diese beiden Lieder sind bei der Community von Just sehr begehrt und werden oft bei den Twitch-Songrequests angefordert. Aufgrund der legendären Momente während seinen Let's Plays veröffentlichtete er als Abo-Specials im Jahre 2009 BestOfs zu GTA 3 und GTA ViceCity. Dieses Content wurde 2011 von NiggaJackOrsen weitergeführt, wessen Lebenszeichen der justcheap-Community bis heute fehlt. Von 2016 bis zum Oktober 2017 erstellte dennis8340 regelmäßig BestMoments zu seinen Twitch-Streams. Im Juli 2016 zog Justcheap von Wasserburg am Inn, Bayern nach Rosenheim, Bayern um. JustcheapLP war ein Produkttester für Tastaturen. Die Keyboards müssen seine Anforderungen gerecht sein, sonst leiden sie extrem. Die Tastatur von der Marke "Speedlink" mit dem Modell "SL-6412-BK SIGNIUM" ist bei ihm mit der Note "ungenügend" durchgefallen. Abschließend zu diesem Wikieintrag ist zu sagen, dass Benjamin Vogl alias Justcheap eine sagenhafte Legende auf den deutschen Fernsehern, Monitoren und auf den Displays der mobilen Endgeräte ist. Das Team der Redaktion hofft, dass er sich seine Entscheidung, mit dem Streamen aufzuhören oder weiterzumachen, vorher sehr gut überlegt. Letztmalig bearbeitet und überarbeitet am 08.09.2018 durch einen anonymen Justcheap Freiheits Kämpfer aka der Untergrund aka rasende Reporter. Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Geboren 1990 Kategorie:Gründung 2010 Kategorie:Livestreamer Kategorie:Heuchler Kategorie:Lügner